


With Me and Against Me

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set toward the beginning of 2x02, "Baneling". Cara and Kahlan have angry sex. Against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me and Against Me

“If you're leading him into a trap, I swear I will make you regret it.” 

The confessor's hand is wrapped tightly around her throat—again—and Cara thinks that if she keeps finding herself in this position, she may start to like it. From the dark glint in Kahlan's eyes, she can see that she wouldn't be the only one. 

“Please,” she scoffs, swallowing roughly against the pressure of Kahlan's palm. “I've had plenty of opportunities. If I wanted to kill the Seeker, he'd be dead. But by all means,” she continues, her voice taking on a sultry tone. “If it _pleases_ you, confess me.” 

Cara grunts as her back slams into the stone wall of the devastated monastery. It hurts, but she is no stranger to pain; she deserves it, even, for letting Kahlan's shove catch her off guard. “Richard may trust you, but if you think that makes us friends, you're sadly mistaken,” Kahlan says through her teeth. Her lips press into a thin line, and Cara tastes the anger radiating from her, appreciating its intensity like only a Mord-Sith can. It's delicious.

“Oh, we're not friends,” Cara purrs. That much is certain. There is tension between them, mistrust, hatred even—definitely not friendship. She licks her lips, and notes with satisfaction the way Kahlan's eyes drift down to her mouth. To Mord-Sith, anger and passion are inextricably entwined. She's always assumed confessors were incapable of either, but this particular confessor keeps surprising her. 

Perhaps it's Kahlan's turn to be surprised. Cara grins, baring her teeth as she jerks her hips forward, throwing Kahlan just far enough off balance for Cara to reverse their positions. Then Kahlan is the one against the wall, her wrists pinned to the stonework above her head. The difference, of course, is that Cara does not keep the same careful distance; her body presses tightly against Kahlan's, and she savors the moment when the righteous fury in the confessor's eyes wavers, flashes uneasily as Cara's knee nudges her legs apart.

“What are you doing?” Kahlan demands, trying to sound confident, but the tremor in her voice is evidence enough that Cara has caught her off guard.

“What do you think?” Cara says, her lips brushing against Kahlan's ear as she presses forward with her thigh. Kahlan gasps, tenses, but Cara's body leaves her no room for retreat.

“I'll confess you,” Kahlan warns, struggling against Cara's hold on her wrists. When Cara pulls back, however, there is something a bit more interesting than mere threat in Kahlan's eyes.

With a smirk, Cara locks her arm, pinning Kahlan's wrists firmly in one hand as the other trails down Kahlan's arm. She quirks an eyebrow as Kahlan shivers. “Not if you can't touch me.” 

"Richard, and Zedd—" 

The protest is cut short when Cara presses a gloved finger to Kahlan's lips. "Are both sound asleep," Cara finishes, sliding her fingers down to trace the neckline of the confessor's dress. Kahlan is shaking, her jaw clenched tightly with the effort not to respond. Cara smirks. “You're so _angry_ , Confessor. You need to let it out.” 

Panic flickers across Kahlan's face, but Cara is sure that the heaving of the confessor's ample bosom is not entirely due to fear. "And being violated is supposed to help me do that?" Kahlan retorts, the acidity of her tone blunted by the poorly-concealed arousal in her eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking a woman against her will," Cara says mockingly, gloved hand cupping a breast through layers of leather and cloth. "That would be wrong. So all you have to do to stop this—" she murmurs, her breath brushing over Kahlan's lips. She feels more than hears the soft gasp that spills from them as she squeezes Kahlan's breast. "—is just say no."

Kahlan's heart is pounding so hard that Cara can feel it through her gloves, through Kahlan's dress and corset. The confessor seems almost ready to say it, and for a moment Cara ponders whether to keep her word. Kahlan clearly wants this, even if she says she doesn't in an attempt to protect her precious illusion of virtue. Cara wouldn't have hesitated before—not that she was often refused—but something tells her that the _new_ Lord Rahl would frown upon such a thing, particularly with the beloved Mother Confessor. Fortunately, she's spared from having to make the choice; Kahlan's arms strain against one of Cara's hands, while her chest arches into the other. Her hips roll against Cara's thigh, and that is all the permission Cara needs.

Squeezing again, harder this time, Cara darts forward, claiming Kahlan's mouth in a kiss that is anything but gentle. She presses against Kahlan's wrists above them, knowing that the rough stone must be scraping at the confessor's skin, but Kahlan doesn't protest; she just returns the kiss with every bit as much force, and soon Cara feels sharp teeth closing around her lower lip, tastes the sharp coppery tang of blood. 

A hungry groan rumbles in Cara's throat as she slides her hand from Kahlan's breast, reaching down to grasp at the skirt of that distinctive white dress. It's far too cold to think of undressing, even if there weren't the matter of Kahlan's powers to consider, so she just tugs the material up around Kahlan's waist, sliding a leather-clad hand up the length of her thigh. She's always wondered what it would be like to fuck a confessor, to shatter that legendary self-restraint and make her come undone. She doesn't think Kahlan will disappoint. 

Kahlan gasps sharply as Cara's fingers press against her through her smallclothes, and Cara figures this would be a smart time to break the kiss. She's not sure how long it will take for Kahlan to lose control of her power, and while she's certainly not _afraid_ of dying, she'd prefer not to. Kahlan whimpers in protest as Cara pulls back, but it quickly turns to a throaty moan as gloved fingers push her smallclothes aside. Kahlan is dripping, and Cara wastes no time in sliding two fingers into the slick heat. 

Soon the confessor is writhing and arching into her touch. Kahlan is panting, moaning, _whimpering_ , and Cara grins as her suspicion is confirmed: with Cara's fingers buried in her cunt, the confessor is just like any other woman. 

Unfortunately, the campfire by which Richard and Zedd are so peacefully sleeping is far too close, and the sounds Kahlan is making are growing steadily louder. Cara stills her hand, cutting off Kahlan's protests with a pointed look. "Unless you want your beloved Seeker to see you like this, you're going to want to keep quiet," she says in a low voice, nodding in the direction of the fire. 

Kahlan's darkened eyes flash with something that almost looks like amusement before she nods her understanding, clenching her jaw firmly to hold in her cries. Cara answers the insistent jerk of Kahlan's hips with a renewed fervor, adding another finger and thrusting deep into Kahlan's cunt. 

When Kahlan comes, it is with a sharp gasp, her muscles clenching around Cara's gloved fingers as her back arches away from the wall. Cara is careful to keep her distance, holding tight to Kahlan's wrists as the confessor's magic bursts free and rushes through the air all around them. Her joints pop, and her skin tingles, but she is not confessed. A surge of arrogant pride swells in her chest as she realizes that she's accomplished something that no other Mord-Sith in known history has done: she has fucked a confessor, and is alive to boast about it. 

She doesn't get long to savor her victory, however. Kahlan takes advantage of Cara's loosened grip, tearing her wrists free and shoving Cara to the ground. Cara barely has time to process the crack of her head against the stone before Kahlan is straddling her hips, pressing her shoulders into the floor. Her lips are pulled into a smirk, her eyebrow raised as if challenging Cara to protest this turn of events. 

Of course, Cara has no intention of doing any such thing. Instead, she rocks her hips up into Kahlan, urging her on. Kahlan responds by kissing her hard, hands sliding down from her shoulders to tug at the collection of buckles and laces holding her leathers on. Cara is quick to assist her, and soon her neck-guard and corset lie discarded off to the side, and Kahlan is yanking her leathers forward, baring her chest to the frigid mountain air. The crumbled stone walls provide some protection from the wind, but Cara still hisses as her bare shoulders fall back against the snow-covered floor. 

Then Kahlan's hands are hot and rough at her breasts, and Cara tastes blood for a second time as Kahlan claims her mouth again. Blunted fingernails scrape down her ribs, and Cara arches sharply off of the ground at the exquisite stinging pain. She groans a little too loudly in approval, and Kahlan pulls back, lifting an eyebrow in warning. 

Cara bites down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out as Kahlan slips her hand down into her leathers, down her belly, and shoves three fingers deep into her cunt. She may have imagined what this would be like, but she's never considered the possibility that a confessor would fuck like a Mord-Sith. It doesn't take long at all for her to reach climax, gloved hands fisting around the white dress pooled around her waist as she spasms around Kahlan's fingers. 

With a last fleeting glance, Kahlan pulls free, pushing herself to her feet and backing away. Cara does not miss the horror that flashes across the confessor's face as she seems to realize what she has just done, and who she has done it with. Then Kahlan is gone, and Cara lets her head fall back against the floor, the cold air chilling her heated skin as she catches her breath.

It's only afterward, as she's re-tightening the laces of her leathers, that Cara realizes that Kahlan has managed to surprise her yet again.

  
_end._   



End file.
